Tangible
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Before anyone points it out, I know Erica isn't a lesbian(Though it wouldn't suprise me to find out she was. She has the potential.) Summary: Before Erica Reyes was a werewolf, she was epileptic. She was real. To one Brigitte Murphy, she was tangible. Now, The wolf has awakened a different side of Erica, but will Brigitte's life be the price?
1. Chapter 1

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Name:Brigitte Murphy  
Age:16  
Bio: In love with Erica and is very friendly whereas otjers bullied Erica. When Erica got bit and changed, it broke Brigitte's heart because she loved all of Erica's flaws. And Erica covered them all up.  
Crush: Erica Reyes

Brigitte smiled as Erica parted the crowd to the rock wall. Erica was going to face it. She was going to do it.  
"C'mon, Erica. You rock that wall." Brigitte cheered. However Brigitte was slightly scared too. Erica's epilepsy might pose a problem. As Erica scaled the wall, Brigitte held her breath.  
Brigitte's heart stopped when Erica toppled off the wall. Brigitte flung through the crowd of students and stopped at Erica's writhing body. Brigitte silently thanked god she took first aid training. She knelled down beside Erica and quickly examined.  
"Erica,can you hear me? Are you in any pain? How does your back feel?" Erica continued writhing. "Somebody call an ambulance, she's having a seizure." She didn't move until the ambulance arrived.  
After that, she excused herself and went home sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Erica didn't really think it through after he said it would solve her problems. But after his teeth sank into her neck, a fleeting thought told her it was a mistake.

Erica was absent until lunch. Then, she returned, looking clearly different. A mini skirt and a flattering blouse which was V cut and a leather jacket. Brigitte felt heat pool between her legs. Her breath hitched. Erica looked hot. As her eyes stalked the object of her affections and every risque dream she'd ever had, she felt the arousal overcome her.  
To Erica, the smell of arousal was old, but in the cafeteria a sweeter scent caught her nose. A familiar smell of peaches entwined with sweet arousal and Haiku perfume. Brigitte. Brigitte was horny. Erica knew Brigitte was lesbian,and this had partially been for her, but Lydia's close proximity tainted her conviction. She couldn't understand if Brigitte was hot for her or Lydia. Erica had to find out. She approached her friend and gave her a scathing look.  
"What the holy hell?" Erica lost her nerve and left in silence. And the sweet arousal dimmed.  
Brigitte WAS hot for her. A smile lit the blonde's face. Courting Brigitte would be easy.  
Now telling her Erica was a werewolf...

This is why it's rated M. The first few chapters are probably going to be short, because I'm copying them off my Quotev account.


	3. Chapter 3

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Erica asked Derek to drive her to Brigitte's house. If he was suprised, he didn't show it. Brigitte was suprised to see her, but quickly invited her in. Erica once again caught the scent of her arousal. Erica smiled at the thought that just her prescence turned Brigitte on. Brigitte offered her a drink, which Erica took gratefully and launched into some serious gossip.  
"Brige, why were you with Lydia at lunch?" Erica asked, nonchalantly. Her stomach churned and the inner wolf growled angrily at the thought of Lydia hurting Brigitte.  
"Finstock paired us on a project. You think I'd willingly be around her and her stupid Jackass?" Brigitte replied. Erica shook her head, reassured her friend was fine. Ericab started flipping through the channels until she found Ginger Snaps:Unleashed. Brigitte settled in beside her and the wolf howled triumphantly, as if Brigitte belonged there. Erica could smell Brigitte's arousal strengthen, until it peaked. Erica noted Brigitte writhing legs and made a mental note the Brigitte was a 'Writhing cummer'. She smiled at the thought of her making Brigitte writhe. She shook her haze off. She told herself she wasn't into Brigitte like that. But the wolf scathed her for her denial.  
'If she's cumming for you, don't deny yourself the carnal pleasures she obviously desires, Erica.' The wolf told her. She reminded herself she wasn't a lesbian. Boys. 'What have boys ever done for you? Huh, Erica? Who was there for you before me? Who just jizzed her pants over you? Who stood by you when no one else in the world even wanted to know you? Brigitte Murphy. You owe her a lot, Erica.' She remembered all the times Brigitte stuck up for her. How many awry dates Brigitte had hauled her ass out of bed to save Erica from. How she trusted Erica with the secret of her homosexuality before even her own parents. Brigitte truly was her best friend. She bit her lip. Brigitte never kept anything from her. The wolf thing? She had to tell Brigitte.  
"Brige, I have something to tell you."  
"Ok..."  
"At the hospital, I met this guy who said he could solve my problems. I agreed and he bit me. He was a werewolf. And so am I.." Brigitte had an incredulous look on her face. Erica changed to show her her proof. Brigitte pulled away from her in terror."It's ok,, Brigey! I'm not going to hurt you!" Erica said, reassuringly. Brigitte inched closer and lightly touched her friends morphed face. Erica's wolf howled in victory. Erica smelt Brigitte's arousal pick up and smiled. "Brigitte, you've been horny since this afternoon. Is there something you wanna tell me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Brigutte swallowed heavily. Erica had just called her out on her arousal. Was she disgusted? Brigitte bit her lip.  
"Oh, did they just cut her finger off?" Erica giggled before resting her forehead on Brigitte's.  
"It's ok, Brige. I like you. More than friends."  
"Really, Erica?"  
"Do you think I'd to you about something like this?" Brigitte shook her head. Erica licked her lips and fished her hand through Brigitte's hair. The wolf cried for more, to be closer. Before Erica could act on the adomination, Brigitte took initiative and latched onto Erica's bottom lip. Erica's eyes glowed as the shorter teen sucked thouroughly. Brigitte felt slightly threatened by the glowing grey in hereyes, but continued her ministrations. Erica lightly pushed her back onto the couch and reclaimed her lip before sensually kissing the shorter woman. Brigitte's hands roamed over Erica's body,searching,exploring newfound territory not yet discovered. Erica's wolf was howling in delight, in petty glee. Brigitte's hands finally rested on Erica's backside, causing Erica to moan. Erica finally released her lover's flushed lips and began trailing kisses down Brigitte's body, noting area's that caused Brigitte to squirm beneath her. As Erica rested on the waistband of Brigitte's jeans, she looked up, asking permission. Brigitte bit her lip and Erica relocated upwards and slaughtered the shorter woman's lips. Brigitte's hand slid from Erica's bottom straight to Erica's privates. Erica bit down on the black haired teen's lip in suprise and pleasure. As blood oozed into Erica's mouth, she sucked it until it went dry again. Brigitte's hand unclasped Erica's jeans and let air into Erica's throbbing sex. The wolf howled triumphantly, receiving it's carnal desires. Erica pulled back to catch her breath and Brigitte let out a needy whine. Something inside Erica snapped. She slammed onto her lover's lips, clacking teeth and tongues duelling in synchronised motions. Brigitte slowly reached around Erica's jeans and slowly slid them down. She was suprised Erica had gone commando. Her fingers hooked into Erica's sex and elicited a constricted moan from the receiver. Brigitte wasted no time, slipping her fingers in and out of the blonde. Erica was soaking wet by now and the proof was on Brigitte's hypnotising fingers. Erica didn't break any records in terms of holding an orgasm, cumming after 5 minutes of Brigitte's fingers entering her. She came hard, soaking Brigitte's fingers and her couch. Brigitte leaned up to kiss her panting lover, softly and clean. Erica sat up and removed her hand from Brigitte's hair, still breathing hard. Brigitte nestled her nose into Erica's neck and calmed herself.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Brigitte's heavy voice broke the silence. Erica kissed the top of her head, as the wolf howled victoriously.  
"Be mine?" She asked.  
"I already am, Erica."


	5. Chapter 5

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Erica spent the night at Brigitte's house. As she woke up the next morning, Erica noted Brigitte's absence. Her fears were calmed as soon as she heard the shower running. She made her way to the bathroom and entered quietly. Brigitte didn't notice Erica's prescence until she stripped and joined her under the water's hot spray. Erica pulled her close and kissed her wet skin(which, despite being 5'8 to Brigitte's 5'5 wasn't difficult.) Brigitte's height put her right at Erica's neck. For once, Brigitte was grateful for the difference in height. As Erica lathered the Peach Body Wash over her lover, she took care to linger longer than nessecary over Brigitte's hot sex. The heat between Brigitte's legs threw Erica's wolf into fits. A fleeting thought reminded Erica that Brigitte's "Hotspot" was just beneath her right ear. As she tongued the column between the neck and ear, Brigitte's orgasm drew closer. Erica would have her cumming before the water turned cold. As Brigitte's body heated, sweat dripped off her in tiny beads. In a fleeting motion, Brigitte turned Erica's back to the spray and began lathering her. Erica didn't question the change in postion, opting to accept it rather than fight it. Brigitte slid down to lather Erica's neverending legs and caught the scent of Erica's throbbing sex. Without a second thought, she parted the folds and stretched out her tongue to taste her. Erica gripped Brigitte's hair and threw her head back to moan in ecstasy. Brigitte, encouraged by the sounds emitting from Erica's throat, continued licking her hot sex. Erica could feel her orgasm heavily approach and bid her lover to continue.  
Brigitte knew her lover came when she tasted it on Erica's opening. She crawled back up to kiss Erica. The wolf in Erica howled proudly as her lover tasted and smelled like Erica. Brigitte gasped when Erica bit her, but didn't question it. When Erica released her, Brigitte laid her head on Erica's chest.  
"You bit me."  
"You loved it." Erica replied.  
"That I did." Brigitte mused. The water's spray began getting cold and Erica switched it off. Erica stepped out and reached for the towel. Brigitte manuvered out and found herself wrapped in Erica's towel.  
"Faster. School in 20." Brigitte nodded. She silently watched Erica blow dry her hair, she thought about how much she loved this woman. Brigitte reached for the brush and gently brushed the knots out of her lover's blonde tresses. Finally, she dressed herself and grabbed some breakfast for herself and Erica. Her lover kissed her cheek before seating herself and eating. When they left, they decided to walk so Brigitte's hair could dry. As they walked, hands clasped, Brigitte wondered how people at school would think of them. One day, Erica shows up smoking hot, the next she's in an exclusive relationship with her bff. Lydia would milk that like a cow. Brigitte had come out the previous year, but most had suspiscions about Erica. This would confirm them. Erica seemed unaffected by the incredulous stares, but Brigitte felt tears form in her eyes. Erica had been teased enough about being epileptic. Being lesbian put her in a new class of outcast. Brigitte had walked away from school with black eyes and once had to be admitted to the hospital from the beatings she got for being lesbian. She couldn't put Erica through that. Many people stared, but no one spoke a word as Erica and Brigitte strolled to class.  
"Ms. Reyes, Ms. Murphy. I'm glad to see you could join us this morning. For your tardiness, seat yourselves at the back and prepare to write a one thousand word essay on how important it is to be on time." The english teacher directed them to the back. Erica flitted in between the rows effortlessly. Brigitte? Not so graceful. The outstretched foot of one Jackson Whittemore tripped her up. The class erupted into laughter as Brigitte face-planted the concrete, cracking the bridge of her nose and causing blood to pour on the floor.  
"Brigitte, are you ok?" Erica rushed to her partner's aid. Jackson kept laughing, as if it was hilarious. That is, until Erica latched onto the chair leg and wrenched it out from underneath him.  
"Erica, take Brigitte to the nurse. Jackson, go to the office." The teacher directed. Erica pretty well carried Brigitte to the nurse, who confirmed her septum was shattered. She'd need reconstructive surgery to fix it. And Brigitte didn't have the money for that. So much for a good day. The nurse told Brigitte to go home. Erica excused herself for the day to make sure Brigitte was ok.  
Around 3, she got a call from Derek.  
"I heard about your episode in english, genius."  
"Jackson tripped her and shattered her septum. I gave him a taste of his own medicine. "  
"You realise"  
"I told her already."  
"YOU WHAT!" Derek yelled.  
"I t"  
"I heard! You idiot! How could you tell a human without asking me?" Derek scolded.  
Erica was angry and hung up furiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Brigitte looked at Erica as she could tell the conversation turned angry. Clearly, she was having it out with whoever was on the other end. Brigitte felt a twinge of anger. Erica rarely got angry and Brigitte didn't like it when Erica got angry. It made her feel like Erica needed more from her. When Erica hung up Brigitte exhaled smoothly. Erica seemed to calm down after that. Brigitte approached her and kissed her. A brightness overcame Erica and she embraced her lover. Brigitte smiled and fell into her touch. Brigitte pulled Erica to her room and kissed all over her neck and chest. Eventually, Brigitte reached for her jeans, but Erica undid them herself.  
"Are you ready to go scissor?" Erica mumbled. Brigitte nodded. Lust clouded Erica's eyes as she leaned down and marked the nape of Brigitte's neck. The mark of a mate. Suddenly, Erica's phone went off.  
"What!" Erica groaned in frustration.  
"Bring her over. The pack wants to meet her." Derek sounded tortured.  
"Okey-dokey." Erica dragged Brigitte to the Hale mansion.  
"What is this?"  
"Hale mansion." Brigitte nodded and followed her in. She recognised most of the kids from school.  
Erica put a hand on Brigitte's bottom, almost saying 'This is mine'.  
"Guys, this is Brigitte. She's my partner."  
"On what project?" Scott asked. Brigitte facepalmed herself.  
"Life partner. You know, for life. " Erica explained. Scott nodded. He still didn't seem to get it.  
"Are you that stupid? Scott, they're lesbians." Stiles snapped. Scott's face turned to awkwardness as he realised what happened.  
"Oh you two are...oh my god." Scott was silent after that. Derek stood up and Brigitte cowered in fear. Erica took her hand and squeezed reassuringly. Derek approached Brigitte and Erica snarled. Derek ignored her and sniffed Brigitte, before grabbing her chin and sniffing her neck. Erica growled deeply, the wolf angry at another wolf touching her mate. Derek's eyes glowed when he saw Erica's mark on Brigitte.  
"You marked her?" Derek growled. Erica snarled and nodded.  
"Take. Your. Grubby. Paws. Off. My. Mate. Goddamit." Erica snapped. Her icy tone shook the room. Derek removed his hand and stared Erica down. Erica didn't break the stare and eyes glowed in fury. Derek stared until Erica snapped and scratched him. Derek looked halfway between amusement and annoyance. Derek glared at Erica who didn't flinch. The staredown ended when Stiles got in the middle and said  
"Whoa. Whoa." Derek's face softened and he realised his mistake. You never touched another wolf's marked mate. Whether you were the alpha or not, the other wolf would tear you a new one. It was completely off limits. No wonder Erica scratched him. She was only protecting her mate. Derek couldn't punish her for her wolf's inhabition, the willingness to be a good wolf. Erica pulled Brigitte closer to her, protecting her. Brigitte leaned in, frightened by her mate's alpha. Derek mumbled an apology and then noticed the pack staring. He, who ingrained the main rule of lycanthropy in their heads, just broke the rule. Derek retreated to the back room, leaving his pack and the humans behind. Erica planted a kiss on Brigitte's forehead and took her outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Erica brushed the hair out of Brigitte's face and kissed her sensually. Brigitte was in her lap, basking in the attention like a cat on a sunny day. The Hale's porch may not have been the best place, but it was away from prying eyes. They had spent the night with the pack, at Derek's request. Erica would pry him about it later, but at present Brigitte was her focus. A smile crossed her face as Brigitte played with a string on her shirt. The sound of a duck being strangled filled their ears.  
"Stiles." They spoke in unison. The worn out jeep came into view. A sheet white Stiles ran into the house like he was on fire. They exchanged glances and listened at the door.  
"The lizardy thingy"  
"Kanima"  
"Yeah, that. It's what's been killing people." Derek threw the door open and called a pack meeting.  
"Ok. Our suspiscions about the Kanima being the killer was right. Which means if you leave this house, don't go alone. Especially Stiles and Brigitte. As humans, they're at the most risk. You can heal fast. They can't." Erica pulled Brigitte close to her protectively, yet seemed terrified herself. Brigitte didn't know what the Kanima was, but if it struck fear into the hearts of werewolves, Brigitte wasn't sure she wanted to know. She swallowed hard. Any moment alone could be her last.  
Brigitte couldn't sleep that night, due to a lingering fear she could die. She could be killed by a monster that terrified werewolves. Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest. Erica held her close and tight, as though her life would end if she let go. Finally sleep overcame her. She wished it hadn't.  
A lizard monster was chasing her. Correction: half man, half lizard was chasing her. Erica was dead, and everyone else she assumed were paralyzed. She kept running. Suddenly, she slipped. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.  
"Brigitte." It snarled.  
"Brigitte? Brigitte? Brigitte!" What? The last voice was feminin. "Brigitte!"  
Brigitte shot into a sitting position to find the pack staring at her. Erica was rubbing her wrist, concerned for her mate. She'd suddenly began screaming out of nowhere. Derek stared from the doorway. He just sort've knew. The Kanima was overtaking her mind. That's why it was best humans didn't know. They had a big fear mechanism that overtook them. Sometimes making it impossible to live. Brigitte was frail, therefore Erica would go to great lengths to protect her(including scratching her alpha.) Erica wasn't afraid of much. And that bothered Derek. She could get herself killed protecting her mate. She probably would. Erica wouldn't live without Brigitte. They were implicitly tied together forever.  
And Erica liked it that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Erica was almost ripping Alison apart. Derek was holding her back, while Brigitte lay on the floor coughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Scott was trying to keep Alison from Erica's rage, despite being pissy with her himself.  
She laced Brigitte's drink with monkshood, a softer degree of wolfsbane that sent a human into a septic shock and stunned werewolves.  
Brigitte was a) Human, b) infected with it and c) currently in septic shock. Her body writhed like no orgasm she'd ever had and the coughing tore on Erica's heartstrings.  
"You bitch!" Erica screamed. Stiles remained uninvolved(Because this was funny as hell) until blood erupted out of Brigitte's throat. That was his cue.  
"Guys, we better get Brigitte to the hospital." He interjected. Erica's eyes averted to Brigitte and she rushed to her lover. She,for once, was scared. Brigitte was fragile. She'd probably cracked a rib coughing that hard. She plucked the shorter woman from the floor and carried her to Stiles' jeep.  
Scott wanted to kill Alison(though this wasn't the first time the thought crossed his mind, she understood hurting pack was a big no-no.) He was mostly angry because she broke the #1 rule of hunters: Protect humans at all costs. That didn't include poisoning them.  
"Explain to me what dumbass deity told you to break your hunter oath?" Scott snapped at her. Alison stammered and stalled for time. She knew what she did was against everything the hunters stood for. Scott eventually got frustrated. "I can understand Erica, Boyd, even me or Derek. But what the fuck did Brigitte Murphy ever do to you?" Alison erupted into tears, but Scott was unphased. She had the misfortune of not being his mate, so at this point he could rip her throat out. Alison didn't know what made her so angry at Brigitte. One minute they were ok, then she was pouring Monkshood into the human's apple juice. After Brigitte took a sip, she began coughing, hacking uncontrolably and fell over. She spilled the juice and that's when the wolves smelt the Monkshood. Scott was ready to kill her then. Because he glanced that way when she did it. He said nothing, giving her the benefit of the doubt but saw he was wrong.  
The hospital admitted Brigitte after 2O long minutes and flushed the Monkshood out of her system. The shock wore off soon after and Brigitte was released into Erica's waiting arms. They found out Stiles had called the poison control centre while Erica was attempting to rip Alison's throat out.  
Once back at base camp(Hale mansion) Erica firmly insisted on having Alison's head on a silver platter. While Brigitte never trusted a silver platter, she agreed. She could have died today. Scott was silent, as his on-hold girlfriend's debacle was weighing on him. He knew she wasn't his mate. His mate was in the room. And they knew it too. He wasn't he could accept it, as they weren't very close, but it would take less time because they were a werewolf too. Sometimes he wanted them so bad it hurt. Sometimes it was ok. This mate business was really messy and it wasn't easy or fun but frustrating and sometimes painful. It was like needing someone so bad, wanted someone you couldn't have, tried so hard you fell apart . It was hard. He was damned if he didn't, damned if he did and he couldn't just get a fix on them. But couldn't hide his hungry eyes. He was sure Erica and Brigitte were onto him.  
"Hey, Scott." Erica.  
"We have shit to talk about."Brigitte? Really, Erica?

Erica rested her chin on her wrist. Scott was late. Brigitte assured her he'd texted her he was on his way. They were at a diner just outside town waiting for him. Finally, they heard Stiles unmistakeable jeep and nodded. He entered quickly and found them.  
"You buying?" He asked quietly.  
"Haha. Absolutely not. You are." Erica replied.  
"What's"  
"In it for you?" Brigitte finished.  
"You buy us dinner, take us to the club. In return, you get to watch us make out." Erica said. Scott seemed to be mulling it over in his head.  
"Ok." He said. After ordering, Brigitte turned the conversation to a more sensitive topic.  
"So, Scott. How long have you known Isaac was your mate?" Scott just about choked on the long island Iced Tea.  
"Beg pardon?" Brigitte took a long sip of her Shirley Temple before answering.  
"How long. Have you. Known. Isaac Lahey. Is. Your mate? Must I spell it out?" Brigitte said. Erica giggled and strawed her Rum and Coke.  
"Um. Since...since Derek turned him." Scott mumbled. Brigitte and Erica awwed and snuggled. Suddenly, the waiter arrived food and drinks in hand.  
"Ladies, the Kamikaze's are courtesy of the gentleman at table 5. Steak and potatos, Chicken fajita, Ratatouille and zuchini vichoisse."  
"Expensive taste, Brigitte?" Scott asked.  
"A bit." She replied. Erica nodded. Her girlfriend may have been expensive, but worth it. Finally finished, they headed for the club in town. After a few hours, karaoke started. Brigitte volunteered and dedicated the song to Erica.  
"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. My mama swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. But darling, you are the only exception. You are the only exception you are the only exception. You are the only exception." Scott bit his lip, thinking about how he and Brigitte were more alike than he thought. And yet she accepted Erica as her mate? Why couldn't he do the same with Isaac.  
"Well, maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul. That love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping it comfortable, distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. Well you are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception."  
Scott thought about how dedicated these two were to eachother. He dreamt about stuff like that with Alison, yet he could have already had it with Isaac. A smile crossed his face when he thought Erica and Brigitte wouldn't be the only one's making out.  
"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kinda proof it's not a dream,oh." Scott knew he had to accept and claim Isaac tonight. He knew that he had to let Alison go and be with his mate. Ignoring it wouldn't make it go away.  
"You are the only are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception and I'm on my way to believing. Oh and I'm on my way to believing." Brigitte finished, a bounding standing ovation and some cries of encore(from Scott and Erica.) She saw herself off stage and went to her pack. Scott engulfed her in a huge hug.  
"What?" She laughed.  
"You made me realize something tonight, Brigitte."  
"Go get him, Wolfy." Brigitte just knew. Erica put an arm around her and kissed her head.  
"Way to go, Brigey. Nice work."


	9. Chapter 9

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Brigitte and Erica stood outside listening to the conversation between Isaac and Scott. It was awkward.  
"I don't know how to do this yet and I can't vocalise how I feel." Scott swallowed.  
"Let Christina Perri do it."  
Brigitte hit PLAY on the cd player.  
"Heart beats fast. Colours and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone all my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer."  
Scott was mumbling along, not sure how it fit. Then came out full force in his lungs.  
"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." Isaac was going along, as though the song fit perfectly.  
"Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer." As they played the song, Erica and Brigitte kept glancing at eachother, knowing the song was the packs song. No more how bent or broken they were, they were a pack, a family.  
"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along, I believed time would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."  
Brigitte giggled at the thought of Derek being the only straight member of his own pack.  
"One step closer. One step closer. "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along, I believed time would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." As the song finished, Scott pulled Isaac closer and kissed him.  
"I think this turned on us, B"Erica said. Brigitte laughed.  
"Seriously? Am I the only heterosexaul in this pack?" Derek. Ha!


	10. Chapter 10

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Stiles was babbling, as usual and Derek and Scott seemed to be the only ones who could understand him. Brigitte got something about Jackson, Kanima and hunters. She looked at Erica, who was wrought with concern. Finally, it became clear Jackson was the Kanima and the hunters were onto them too. Brigitte swallowed hard. This was not good.  
"Derek, do you think it would be easier to protect Brigitte if she was turned?" Erica asked.  
"No. No one is being turned. The hunters will have another excuse to come after us and the Kanima. Brigitte needs to stay with... I don't know yet, but I don't want her at the big fight."  
"Neither do I, Derek. But if she's there, I can protect her better."  
"No." Erica looked frustrated, but resigned her point. She pulled Brigitte close to her and kissed her head. Derek looked envious at the couple. He never had that with Kate. She only wanted sex. Erica and Brigitte went deeper than sex. They were true mates.

Brigitte stood with Erica outside the convienince store. Erica was looking around for Stiles when a black van pulled into the parking lot. Brigitte moved closer to Erica and turned to the store. From there it went black.  
Erica roused in a cold, dark cellar. Electrical wires were hooked onto her. She couldn't speak. She heard breathing beneaath her and saw Brigitte. Oh. No. This was what she wanted to protect Brigitte from. Her mate was chained to the floor, being merely human and feeble, making her unable to break free. Erica felt her mate's fear as her own. She may not make it out alive.  
What seems liken ages later(day and night had gone by.) A light appeared at the top of the stairs. Erica felt no hope, and almost cried when Gerard Argent kicked Brigitte awake.  
"Please don't hurt me."  
"If you give me information, I'll free you."  
"What about Erica?"  
"Oh, I'm afraid she stays."  
"Then fuck you." Brigitte snapped. Erica had never been more proud of her mate than hearing Brigitte cuss out a hunter. She smiled under the tape. Gerard kicked Brigitte again, leaving a nice gash in her side. Erica's wolf started to get angry. And Brigitte never liked it when the wolf got angry. And it couldn't hurt her. Gerard would hate it if Erica's wolf got pissed off enough to go feral. If she went feral, nothing would stop her. She wondered if Gerard knew the woman he was beating was her mate. He'd soon find out soon.  
When he pulled at the chain on Brigitte's knee, he seemed to take pleasure in hearing her scream. When Erica heard the crack and saw blood, she snapped. She lost all humanity and went feral. The electric wires shocked her, but she never felt it running on pure adrenaline and anger. She ripped out of the wires faster than her advesary could comprehend and removed the tape. Gerard was too slow to defend himself and was knocked off his feet.  
"How did you"  
"She's my mate, you bastard." Erica hissed, before sinking her fangs into his throat and tearing it out. Brigitte's pained whimpers drew her attention. She rushed to her mate's aid and confirmed a shattered kneecap. Erica healed her with the technique Derek taught her. Erica pulled her close and let her cry. After 20 minutes Brigitte mumbled something even Erica's wolf hearing hadn't picked up.  
"What, baby?"  
"I want the bite."


	11. Chapter 11

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Erica smiled and kissed her mate.  
"Derek said no turning."  
"Too bad you aren't the alpha." Brigitte whined. Brigitte also really wanted a scissor sandwich with her sexy werewolf, but after an awkward conversation with Derek who explained lycanthropy could also be passed through a female engaged in sexual activity, she knew they couldn't. Erica looked like she had an idea.  
"You're a genius, Brigitte!" Erica kissed her again.  
"I know,but ugh, how?"  
"All I have to do is become an Alpha. Then I can turn you." Erica explained.  
"But how? You'd have to kill Derek and he's tough." Brigitte pointed out. Erica nodded sadly. Then her eyes lit up again.  
"The alpha pack!" She exclaimed. Brigitte smiled. Her girlfriend was the genius. She stood up and Erica followed her outside.  
"This means I'll have to leave for awhile, but I'll come back for you." Erica kissed her. Brigitte held on as long as possible, before Erica turned away. Brigitte stood and cried abit, before returning the Hale mansion.

"Where. Have. You. Been? Where's Erica?" Derek yelled.  
"Kidnapped*breath* by Gerard, he's dead. Erica ran away." Brigitte reported. Derek looked skeptical on the last one.  
"If she ran, why "  
"She wanted to do something to help me. I'm not sure what it was, but she'll be gone awhile." Brigitte was almost in tears. Derek looked around. Scott glanced at Isaac who locked met his compassionate mate's gaze with something in his eyes. Sympathy, sadness and... love for the pack. Brigitte was scared without Erica. Scott reached for her, to hold her while she cried because no one else was stepping up to do it. Brigitte continued crying into the night.

After 2 months, Brigitte settled into a steady rountine without Erica. Most of it entitled breakdowns and a lot of time with the pack, but they didn't mind after awhile. They'd defeated the Kanima and Jackson turned into a werewolf(which did nothing for his superiority complex). He sometimes teased Brigitte, but Scott would growl at him. They brought Peter back from the dead and the alpha pack was closer than Derek anticipated. They were abit outside town now. Brigitte prayed Erica was okay and would come back to her. She was starting to lose hope. Maybe Erica was dead. Maybe she wasn't coming back. Maybe she...Brigitte didn't want to finish the thought. She laid back on the bed and once again cried herself to sleep.  
The next morning, Brigitte didn't get out of bed. Or the next morning. Or the next. It was like she was dead. Or at least, wanted to be. Yet she never vocalised the words "I want to die." her silence spoke volumes. Life without Erica was killing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Tangible-Teen Wolf

This one is set with Erica.

Erica swallowed hard. She was an alpha now. She had come good on her promise to Brigitte, now she had to get back to her. Which would be a bitch, because she had no way home. So, she lay in the dirty hotel bed, willing herself to sleep. Once it overcame her, she wished it hadn't.  
It was almost too vivid for a dream. Brigitte looked distraught. She was crying hard and seemed to be clutching something. In brief horror, Erica realized it was a knife. It was like she couldn't will herself to live. Erica hoped Brigitte wasn't really like this. She couldn't live with herself if this was really what she had done to Brigitte. Dream Brigitte was crying harder and clutching the knife so hard she drew blood. Erica felt terrible about leaving Brigitte behind. She told herself she had to, but did she? Brigitte would be good company and Erica could've turned her by now. Yet she left her mate behind to enrich herself. Great mate she was. Brigitte was probably so lonely, she wanted to die. Like Dream Brigitte, who was lying back on the bed. The debacle was close. As Dream Brigitte drew the knife into the air, Erica caught her breath. But her heart fell when the sharp point stabbed her Dream mate's abdomen.  
Erica shot up in bed. She knew she had to get home. Or Brigitte would commit suicide.

Brigitte lay in bed, unmoving, unchanged. She hadn't eaten in 3 days(Damn, was she hungry.) She had a steady supply of water. Still, needless to say she smelt like an abandoned Mardi Gras food stand on Friday. Eventually, Scott got fed up and dragged her to the shower.  
"You smell like the inside of a skunks asshole. No offense, but you're growing mold, B." Scott said. Brigitte slowly stripped and Scott threw her a bottle of perfume."Bath in it. I don't care." Brigitte stepped into the steaming shower and erupted into tears. Her and Erica had a sexual experience in the shower. Her hot tears mixed with the falling water and she slid down the shower wall. And then the exhaustion hit her and she passed out in the shower, the hot spray doing nothing to her. She was dead inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Erica rested just outside the Hale mansion. She'd officially ran home. She opened the door and was greeted with  
"Your mate is dying without you. Go love her." Erica heard the shower and smiled. Sexy shower time.  
Brigitte roused at the door opening. She recognised all-too-familiar blonde hair and threw the shower door open.  
"Erica!" All Brigitte's exhaustion left and she leapt at her mate. Erica caught her and embraced her warmly. They shared a passionate kiss. And Erica carried her to her room. Setting the shorter woman on the bed, Erica prepared herself. She couldn't wolf out on Brigitte. She needed to reign in her inner wolf. She stripped herself down and straddled her mate. Brigitte moaned at the contact and bucked her hips, desperate for delicious friction. Erica wasn't going to hold out om her lover and pushed her sex against her lovers repeatedly. Brigitte moaned loudly, drawing the attention of the pack. Derek yells something inaudible before Brigitte's orgasm hits. She swears loudly and Brigitte's potty mouth brings Erica to her own orgasm. They're silent for awhile afterwards, words unnecessary. Brigitte breaks the silence to swear fealty.  
"I love you, my alpha." After all, she is a werewolf now.

It had been a few weeks since the Reyes pack was established. Erica had managed to get Scott and Isaac to join and with Scott, came Stiles. Although most would say the Reyes pack was an exstension of the Hale pack, so it wasn't a huge change. Some revelations came over those few weeks. Peter made lots of things known to Erica about having a pack. He then announced he believed his wife had not been his mate, but Stiles was. However awkward it was, Stiles accepted it. He took the marking, claiming like old news. It was strange, seeing a man Peter's age courting an almost 17 year old. That strangeness passed quickly, though. Sometime during the happiness, Brigitte discovered something about herself.  
"Alpha?"  
"Yes, baby?" Erica replied.  
"I want to rear pups."


	14. Chapter 14

Tangible-Teen Wolf

Erica stood before the pack. She exhaled and licked her lips.  
"Last night, Brigitte told me she wants to rear pups." She hadn't even finished when Scott stood up.  
"I'll do it. You guys being together and Brigitte being Brigitte gave me the courage to be with Isaac. It's the least I can do." Erica smiled.

Brigitte bit her lip and sighed. "Are you sure you can get it up?" Derek burst into laughter. Brigitte was blunt and forward all the time. She wasn't a big liar. Scott's face turned red and Isaac giggled. Erica took Brigitte's hand and squeezed. Pack life was never dull. And Brigitte was hilarious. Scott cleared his throat.  
"I'm sure I can manage."

Erica licked her lips and fished her hand through Brigitte's took initiative and latched onto Erica's bottom lip. Erica's eyes glowed as the shorter teen sucked thouroughly. Erica lightly pushed her back onto the couch and reclaimed her lip before sensually kissing the shorter woman. Brigitte's hands roamed over Erica's body,searching,exploring all-too familiar territory. Erica's wolf was howling in delight, in petty glee. Brigitte's hands finally rested on Erica's backside, causing Erica to moan. Erica finally released her lover's flushed lips and began trailing kisses down Brigitte's body, noting area's that caused Brigitte to squirm beneath her. As Erica rested on the waistband of Brigitte's jeans, she looked up, asking permission. Brigitte nodded, and Erica tore her jeans stripped herself down and straddled her mate. Brigitte moaned at the contact and bucked her hips, desperate for delicious friction. Erica wasn't going to hold out om her lover and pushed her sex against her lovers repeatedly. Brigitte moaned loudly, drawing the attention of the pack. Derek yells something inaudible before Brigitte's orgasm hits. She swears loudly and Brigitte's potty mouth brings Erica to her own orgasm.


End file.
